


Crimson and Clover (Over and Over)

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [23]
Category: The Chumscrubber (2005)
Genre: Billy get off of him!, Drabble, Dubious Consent, GobbledyGook, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marking, Vunerable!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's on a pill high and vunerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson and Clover (Over and Over)

Dean was strung out on pills he got from Billy, who had got them from Troy. They were at Billy's house in his bedroom and he was splayed out on his bed. Billy had taken only one pill, but gave Dean three. Dean was so spaced out that he didn't even care or realize Billy pulled his pants down. All that covered Dean was a half raised shirt and boxers.

"B..Billy," Dean mumbled incoherently.

"Shhh..." Billy lulled softly.

Billy climbed on top of Dean and ran his hands along the other boy's thighs. Dean's head rolled side to side, his eyes half lidded and glazed over. He gasped when Billy's teeth dug into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. His hips raised up instinctively into Billy's teeth filled suction. Billy had him moaning and squirming underneath him as Billy sucked a tiny crimson mark on Dean.

"Billy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from A Praise Chorus by Jimmy Eat World.  
> 


End file.
